


The Sunrise

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaHalloweenWeek2017 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Fluff, Half-Vampires, Injured Clarke, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, Werewolf Clarke, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Lexa's a vampire, Clarke's half werewolf.Full moons are dangerous, this year is worse than the others.#ClexaHalloweenWeek





	The Sunrise

“Are you serious?” Clarke laughs, leaning back into Lexa, who has her arms wrapped around her hips.

“I’m hungry,” Lexa says, kissing the side of Clarke’s neck.

“That’s not even possible Lexa,” she laughs, tilting her head to the side, exposing more neck.

“I’m always hungry for you,” she whispers, licking the puncture marks on Clarke’s neck.

“I think you’re just trying to get me naked again,” Clarke grins, turning around in her arms.

“I don’t need to do that to get you naked,” Lexa says, rubbing the side of Clarke’s nose with hers.

“It’s almost sunrise baby,” Clarke says, her voice full of disappointment. 

“Come with me,” Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow, hopeful without being pushy.

“Lexa, you know why I can’t do that,” Clarke sighs, biting her lip.

“Of course, ai hod yu in,” Lexa whispers.

“I love you too,” Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s nose.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Full moon.”

Lexa sighs, her bottom lips protruding.

“If you get too hungry-”

“I won’t.”

“But if you do-”

“Clarke, I don’t need to eat again for like a month.”

“But you eat me all the time,” Clarke says.

“You taste good. Plus, you like it just as much as I do.”

Clarke blushes, pulling Lexa into a hug, hiding her reddening face in her neck.

“Watch over me tomorrow?” Clarke questions, not leaving the warmth of Lexa’s neck.

“Of course. I’ll keep them from you, even if I have to tear them all to shreds.”

“Lexa,” Clarke scolds, pulling back to glare at her.

“If they attack you, they attack me,” Lexa states, her eyes turning red in anger at the idea of anybody hurting Clarke.

“Baby,” Clarke caresses the side of her face, instantly the redness is gone, her green back in place, “I’ll be fine. Go to bed, I’ll see you in a day.”

“I love you,” Lexa mumbles, connecting their lips before Clarke can respond.

“I love you,” Clarke mumbles against her lips.

The first ray of light shines through the open window, causing Lexa to flinch in pain.

“Go!” Clarke yells, pushing her towards the stairs, where a large coffin waits at the bottom.

* * *

 

“Shit!” Lexa yells, running at top speed, trying to keep an eye on the golden haired wolf. 

“We’re going to eat good tonight!” someone yells, their laugh more of a cackle than anything.

“We’ve got her trapped!” someone cheers as Lexa’s heart plummets to her stomach.

The wolf is trapped, a ten foot tall fence on three sides of her. There’s not enough time to climb without the following creatures getting to her. She snarls at them, sharp teeth shining in the dim light.

“Nice doggy,” someone jokes, throwing a spear at her.

The yelp rings in Lexa’s ears, a sound she will never forget, for as long as she lives, which is going to be a long fucking time. 

“NO!” she yells, jumping in front of the wolf, her eyes red and fangs extended.

“Heda?” someone questions.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op,” she snarls, her voice deep with anger.

The group of hunters stares at her for a moment, then slowly turn around and leave, deciding to obey their commander one last time.

She growls at the darkness again, for good measure. The wolf lets out a whimper, causing Lexa to turn and drop to her knees.

“Clarke?” she whispers, looking at the huge wolf.

The canine doesn’t give any indication it heard her, not moving, shallow breathing.

“Oh baby no,” Lexa whispers, crawling to the spear, looking at it.

“Shit Clarke,” Lexa mumbles, the spear going all the way through, a puddle of blood forming around the wolf.

“Clarke? Baby can you hear me?” Lexa questions, desperation in her voice as she takes a hold of the wolf’s head, gently running her fingers through the soft fur.

“Baby, I need you to shift into a human. I can fix you if you’re human,” Lexa begs, knowing it’s nearly impossible for a wolf to be able to shift back to human on the night of a full moon.

“Clarke, baby please,” she begs again, tears finally running down her face, leaning in, her forehead against the wolf’s.

“Please,” she sobs, eyes closed tight as she starts to pray.

“Lex?” a voice questions, soft, barely a whisper.

“Clarke!” Lexa yells, her eyes wide, taking in the pale body of her lover, the spear going through her lower back.

Lexa takes out a danger, cutting across her wrist without a flinch, “drink,” she orders as she pushes it to Clarke’s mouth.

* * *

 

“When will it stop?” Lexa questions, looking away from Clarke, whose body is convulsing violently.

“You gave a werewolf vampire blood Heda. Her body was not made to take our blood as her own,” Indra says simply.

“She’s half human! We do it to humans!” Lexa yells, pushing hair out of Clarke’s face, as she’s stopped shaking for a moment.

“And it turns humans into vampires Heda. Werewolf and vampire cannot exist in the same body. They are fighting. Hopefully the fight doesn’t kill the host,” Indra bows her head, leaving the room as Clarke starts to convulse again.

“I’m so sorry,” Lexa whispers, holding Clarke down so she doesn’t fall off the bed.

* * *

 

“La? Lexa?” Clarke questions, blinking slowly.

“Clarke? How do you feel?” Lexa questions, her fingers running through Clarke’s hair.

“Hurts.”

“What hurt’s baby, maybe I can help.”

“Teeth. Gums. Sting,” Clarke mumbles, her hand reaching for her face, but Lexa is faster, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

“Clarke, I need you to think really hard for me, okay?”

Clarke nods, her eyes closing again.

“Are you still a werewolf?” 

That surprised Clarke so much her eyes open, which surprises her even more.

“Where are we?” Clarke questions, seeing nothing except for Lexa. There is no bed, there is no room surrounding them, it’s just them, curled up together in the middle of nothing.

“We’re in my coffin,” Lexa says.

“I can’t be?” Clarke questions, “I’ve gotta be a…”

Blue eyes lock onto green.

 


End file.
